A generic heat exchanger having a heat exchanger block is known from WO 2005/038375 A1, wherein the heat exchanger block has a plurality of pipes and at least one collector, which comprises at least one pipe end, in which the pipes are accommodated in a leakproof manner at the longitudinal ends. A terminal piece having a duct structure is likewise provided, wherein said duct structure has symmetrical webs, which separate ducts situated therebetween from each other.
DE 102 60 030 A1 discloses a further heat exchanger having pipes and at least one terminal piece, which has a pipe end comprising an end plate, a baffle plate and a covering plate. This should provide a heat exchanger with which a simple and lightweight construction and where necessary a uniform distribution of a medium to a plurality of flow paths and/or a pressure-stable construction of the heat exchanger can be realised.
For CO2 gas coolers, a new design for a coolant collector in the region of a terminal piece is generally needed owing to the high pressures occurring in said coolers. A plate design is particularly suitable. To achieve good coolant distribution, a duct with a large distribution area is needed. However, to be able to withstand high operating pressures, small ducts are required. For this reason, a compromise must be found between good coolant distribution and sufficient strength.